pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pheinebella and Flynn
30 years into the future from the middle of Summer, Phineas and Isabella were in a big house. "Time for me to go to work, honey!" Phineas said in a 30 year old voice. Isabella was Phineas' wife. "Ok!" Isabella said. Phineas walked outside the house. A little girl was sitting in the backyard under a big tree with her brother. Their names were Phinebella and Flynn. They also had a cat named Mary. And they kept Perry the Platypus and Pinky the Chihuahua. "So Flynn, what do you wanna do today?" Phinebella asked. Flynn shrugged. Meanwhile, Mary, Perry and Pinky swiped on their hats. Mary ran into the secret entrance as Perry and Pinky walked very slowly behind. Perry and Pinky were also married. Then Mary and Pinky landed in their chairs as Wanda came on the screen. "Agent P and Agent M go stop Poofenplotz. Now Poofenplotz was very old now so she wasn't as fast. Then Perry landed in his chair. "Good morning, Agent P!" Major Monogram said in an old person voice. Meanwhile Phinebella and Flynn's big sister, Franny looked out the window. "MOM!" Franny screamed. "Phinebella and Flynn are building a giant fish tank in the backyard!" Franny screamed. "Will this ever get kind of boring and old to you Franny?" Isabella asked. Franny ignored her and ran outside to tell her sister and brother that she will tell on them. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, Perry was so old he had to take the elevator. "Hello, Perry the Platypus" Doof said. Heinz pulled out their Chess board. "Let's play!" Doof said. Meanwhile Pinky and Mary got to Poofenplotz Evil is Crazy. Mary picked up Pinky and jumped through the window. But when they landed Poofenplotz was not there! They looked at a sign that Poofenplotz left. It said, in the hospital can't fight. You remember when Isabella didn't beleive Franny right. Isabella didn't beleive becuase she forgot about Phineas and Ferb building things during the Summer when they were 10 years old. "So, whatcha doin?" Franny asked Phinebella. "Didn't you tell mom what we were doing already?" Phinebella asked. "Um... Yes" Franny said. Perry and Doof sat down at the table and started. After a few moves... "Hmmmm. Maybe I should move this peice here" Doof said. Perry was sleeping but he woke up when he heard Doof. Perry took out his teeth and threw it at Doofenshmirtz's eye. Then Perry left. Later, Mary and Pibky left. Also Phinebella and Flynn never got busted that day. "Oh, there you are Mary!" Phinebella said. Songs Phinebella and Flynn theme Mary the Kitty Cat theme Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc jingle Poofenplotz Evil is Crazy jingle Busted (sung by Franny) Gitchee Gitchee Goo (on Phineas' iPod when leaving) The Too Young line None Perry's entrance to his lair Perry goes into a secret entrance on the side of the house Pinky and Mary's entrance to their lair Pinky goes in her dog house with Mary and falls in a hole Evil jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated Poofenplotz Evil is Crazy Cast Phineas Flynn Isabella Flynn Phinebella Flynn Flynn Flynn Pinky Garcia Shapiro Perry Flynn Mary Flynn Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Franny Flynn Norm with a beard (cameo appearance when Perry and Doof play Chess) Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Unregistered Contributor Works